<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corrupción divina by kvmz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685022">Corrupción divina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvmz/pseuds/kvmz'>kvmz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, De verdad espero poder editar esto luego, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Re sí me inventé un AU jj, angel au, maybe a little fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvmz/pseuds/kvmz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La palabra de dios ha sido declarada desde el inicio de los tiempos: ángeles y humanos jamás podrán estar juntos. Ningún ángel tendrá permitido intentar entablar una relación cercana con un humano más allá de su labor. Pues son seres pecadores, aquellos que no hacen más que perpetuar el reino de dios con sus manchadas almas y, así mismo, arremeter en contra de las nuestras.</p>
<p>Esta es la historia con la que Luz fue criada toda su vida. Pero la curiosidad por esa humana era demasiada.<br/>Un castigo divino contra un ser puro que osaba desobedecer. ¿Qué hacer cuando todo tu poder es desgarrado, siendo este parte de ti?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corrupción divina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explicar la existencia de seres como los ángeles era por lo menos complicada, tanto para alguien omnipotente como dios, como para cualquier otro ser pensante que pisara la faz de la Tierra.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo parecía estar estancado en la tercera dimensión, junto al de los humanos, pero su capacidad iba mucho más allá de esta, incluso más allá de las dimensiones conocidas para la mente humana, pudiendo percibir aquello que los demás no pueden ver, ni sentir, ni oler. Cosas de las que solo dios tiene el control.</p>
<p>Buscarle sentido a esta habilidad parecía ser no más que una simple cubeta de fantasía esparcida de manera desmedida, pero era real, estos seres tenían a su alcance un poder superior al conocimiento humano, mas aún así,  inferior al de dios, pues siempre estarían forzados a permanecer en ese limbo espiritual, dependiendo de su creador y obedeciendo sus órdenes tal cual fueron educados.</p>
<p>Tal cual fueron hechos.<br/>
Pues ese es el sentido de su creación, resguardar la pureza que dios había traído a la Tierra en primer lugar. Y para esto, eran bendecidos con alas, una herramienta libre con la que manejan sus habilidades, las cuales, obviamente, iban mucho más allá de solo volar.</p>
<p>Luz ya no tenía eso, sus alas, ellas ya no estaban.</p>
<p>Podía sentir un vacío indescriptible ahogándola, su cuerpo añorando a gritos algo que desde un inicio no se presentaba de manera física y su pecho ardía como si hubiera alguien intentando quemarle el sentir desde su raíz.</p>
<p>No sangraba, pero sentía como si se le hubieran abierto la piel a desgarros. Estaba herida, sola, ¿qué más quedaba de ella? Solo un vacío abrumador y un dolor físico que juraría eran mil veces peor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado al escuchar las historias que contaban allá arriba sobre los humanos. Pero ahora sentía por fin en carne propia lo que solo se podía idear antes: un dolor insoportable y un nudo en la garganta que solo permitía la salida al aire que exhalaba por la boca. Grato no era, pero era algo nuevo. Sus ojos abiertos a duras penas presenciaban cómo las hojas del árbol por encima de ella se movían ferozmente, dando en cuenta el fuerte viento que corría, sin embargo, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para siquiera reaccionar a este.</p>
<p>¿Cómo era posible sentir que le arrancaron algo que ella nunca presenció físicamente? Peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que doliera tanto?</p>
<p>Este era el castigo, dios la había castigado enviándola a la Tierra durante un periodo no especificado de tiempo, sin privilegios, sin protección, sin alas físicas. Un poder que llevaba dentro, no arrebatado, si no, apagado a fuerzas.</p>
<p>Luz estaba por desmayarse ante el ardor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, el mareo le nublaba la mente. Su mano, moviéndose al final, se acercó lentamente a la zona punzante en su frente, analizando para sí misma por primera vez lo que significaba su situación.</p>
<p>La pureza va aferrada a una incapacidad de sentir dolor.<br/>
Esto solo significaba que ya no era pura.</p>
<p>Si dios bajara ahora mismo y le preguntara sobre su arrepentimiento, diría que vale más su verdad amarga que su mentira pecadora, pues no había remordimientos en su actuar y mucho menos ganas de retroceder ante el avance ya logrado.</p>
<p>Dolía, dolía demasiado, pero el sentir lamento y estar viva solo podía significar que había ganado esta batalla. Había osado retar a dios.</p>
<p>¿Qué diría Willow si le viera ahora? Probablemente estaba preocupada, estaba segura que allá arriba estaban todos preguntándose qué había pasado. Impresionados ante la revelación del ángel ejemplar, de cómo arriesgó su influencia y posición por una simple humana.</p>
<p>Una simple humana. </p>
<p>
  <em>—Luz, ¿tienes mínima idea de lo que quieres hacer?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La expresión de Willow no transmitía mucho ante la visión de otros, pero Luz puede ver la preocupación en el brillo de sus ojos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Willow, mira su cara e intenta no apiadarte de esa expresión. La he observado durante un tiempo, está sola, solo quiero bajar y ofrecerle un hombro en el que llorar, ¿es tan raro?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sí, lo es. ¿Tengo acaso que recordarte quién eres ahora? Eres un ángel y lamento informarte que esa no es tu labor, ni siquiera deberías pensar en cosas así, eres importante aquí, imagínate alguien te escuchara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y Luz lo sabía. Estaba consciente del riesgo que conllevaba el siquiera hablar de desobedecer a dios. Pero estaba cegada por sus ansias de ayudar. Era la primera vez que se le delegaba a alguien, pues antes siempre estuvo sirviéndole directamente a dios y se le negaba el contacto humano.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Soy su ángel protector, ¿cuál es el punto si no hago algo físico cuando sé lo mal que está? Dime Willow ¿por qué estamos destinados a proteger a los humanos si es que dios les odia tanto?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de actuar ante algo que no te incumbe?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Willow, dime, cuál es el punto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La contraria se tomó un tiempo para replantear la respuesta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—El punto es tu posición y nuestro deber. Solo actuar cuando su vida corre peligro, hasta que llegue la hora, no acercarse, no encariñarse. Es una humana, conoces tu lugar y conoces las consecuencias si es que desobedeces. Escúchame, Luz, por favor, solo quiero protegerte.</em>
</p>
<p>Luz confiaba en Willow más que en nadie más. De cierta manera le admiraba, era la chica más inteligente que jamás había conocido.</p>
<p>Y sabía que lo que le decía era verdad.</p>
<p>Su pureza como ángel era más que suficiente para condenarla a una vida de servicio sin más, obedecer a dios, seguir el protocolo, no hacer presencia.</p>
<p>Los humanos saben de nuestra existencia, nos han visto y hemos bajado, no somos algo desconocido o si quiera cuestionado, pero a cada acercamiento nos ensucian, nos manchan, nos marcan con pecado que sin la protección necesaria, arde.<br/>
Dios sabe esto. Porque el pecado es un dulce ácido, molesto e incómodo, pero es fácil agarrarle el gusto.</p>
<p>Lastimosamente para dios, Luz estaba decidida.</p>
<p>Ahora pagaba el precio de su terquedad, sentía aquel ácido recorrer el centro de su pecho, su respiración, sus huesos.</p>
<p>Ardían. Como si mil fuegos encendiesen su cuerpo casi inerte.<br/>
Pasto, tierra humana.</p>
<p>Sintió cómo las hojas emitían ruido nuevamente al ser movidas y decidió concentrarse en el viento que le golpeaba la cara, hasta que a los pocos segundos vio cómo una gran sombra se acercaba a sí, que al girar su cabeza, se convirtió en el final de lo que parecía ser un largo vestido al frente suyo.</p>
<p>— ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó medianamente alterada una voz que Luz estaba demasiado poco cuerda como para identificar—. ¿Logras escucharme?</p>
<p>Claro que lograba escucharle, pero la voz no le salía, atascándose en medio de su garganta, casi raspándola.</p>
<p>Elevó la vista y logró enfocar la cara de la persona que le estaba hablado. ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes? Un par de iris miel lograba penetrar su mente profundamente y amortiguar su miedo.</p>
<p>— ¿Hola? —insistió en preguntar, esta vez logrando que Luz se enterneciera por cómo sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto.</p>
<p>Un desconcierto que por alguna extraña razón, acogió a Luz en sus brazos.</p>
<p>“Ya no importaban las consecuencias, estaba bien.”</p>
<p>Pensó, antes de desmayarse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bueno, es la primera vez que publico algo en esta plataforma y debo admitir que fue toda una travesía. Espero de verdad haberlo hecho bien y mejorar en cuanto a ese aspecto.<br/>Este es un au que llevo pensada desde hace algún tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero ojalá no se haga ni tan largo, ni tan corto.</p>
<p>La idea está inspirada en la canción de vocaloid llamada Alluring Secret Black Vow. Tomará algunas bases físicas ante el asunto, pero todo es mayormente inventado en relación a esta canción. (escúchenla btw, la amo)</p>
<p>Hacen falta historias en español de the owl house gente, ustedes denle, son un fandom impresionantemente talentoso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>